Flowers for Belarus
by Papina
Summary: Belarus wakes up in a field of flowers and doesn't know how she ended up there. All she wanted to do was to reunite with Russia. Japan finds her and lets her live in his farmhouse for the time being. Will Japan's kindness make her forget about Russia?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A lady lying in a field of flowers.

Her eyes flicked open, and her first sight of the environment was the blinding sunlight that greeted her with warmth. She held up a hand to shield the rays and looked to her right.

"Nii-san?" she called out softly and waited for a reply that didn't come. _Where is this place? How did I even get here?_ Slowly, she pushed herself up. Unsure of what to do, she just sat in confusion while attempting to recall the events that led her there. However, she couldn't recall the hole in her memory.

_Why can't I remember how I got here? The last memory I have is of me spending time with Nii-san._

She grew afraid with every passing minute. At one point, she was ready to accept that reality was a dream. However, a pinch was all it took to disprove the theory.

"Nii-san… where are you?" She called sadly. "Nii-san?"

Russia never showed up. Eventually, she grew tired of waiting and just stood up to look for him.

Suddenly, her stomach grumbled. _I'm hungry. I hope I can find Nii-san soon._

"Nii-san!" she called. "Please come out!"

She circled the area in search of any sign of him. Inside, she was hoping that everything was just a prank he was playing on her. After a while, she gave up and went back to the spot where she started.

_This is bad… _Her stomach grumbled again.

"Belarus-chan?"

She turned and saw Japan in a yukata carrying a bucket of water. He appeared to be surprised. After all, he wasn't expecting anyone he knew to suddenly show up in a rural area.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and went closer. "Are you with Russia-san?"

She shook her head and began to get teary eyed.

"What's wrong?" He showed a look of concern.

"I can't find Nii-san," she replied. "I woke up here alone in the field of flowers."

"Shall I help you look for him?"

She nodded. "Please do. I must find Nii-san."

"Alright. Let's go." He smiled.

They walked around the place looking for Russia. Past the field of flowers was a forest where they continued their search. As they walked, Belarus noticed Japan leaning towards his right. It was probably because of the heavy bucket of water he was carrying.

"Isn't that heavy?" Belarus asked.

"It is," Japan replied calmly.

She felt a little guilty. "You must be tired from carrying that around."

"Well, slightly."

"Let me help you!" she said enthusiastically.

"It's alright. I'm fine, Belarus-chan."

"Then we should take a break." She stopped to rest at a nearby stump.

After the break, they continued to look for Russia who was nowhere to be found. Belarus was starting to lose hope of ever finding him.

It was starting to get dark.

Japan felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked to his side and saw a sad looking Belarus. "Japan-kun? Do you think Nii-san purposely left me here to abandon me?" she asked.

"I don't think Russia can be that heartless. He's probably worried about you."

Japan's reply gave her some encouragement. "You're right," she smiled a bit.

"It's getting dark. Why don't you stay at my farmhouse for now? If Russia is looking for you, he'll probably pass by my place to ask," Japan said while looking at the sky.

"Thank you, Japan-kun. I'm really grateful."

Japan led the way to his farm. The house was made of wood and had only one floor. It looked like the traditional Japanese home. Beside the house were poles connected together by a metal wire that was probably used for hanging laundry. In front of the house was a large field for growing crops.

"We're here," announced Japan. He opened the sliding door for his guest. "Welcome to my humble home."

"It looks very cozy." Belarus examined the room. There wasn't much. One side was the kitchen and dining area while the other side was the living room. There were three doors lined on the right. One of them was probably the bathroom.

"It is. I like living here." Japan placed the bucket of water down in the kitchen. "There's no electricity though. It gets very dark at night."

"Do you live here alone?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't it get lonely?"

Japan paused to think. "Sometimes."

"But why don't you live with anyone?"

Japan remained silent for a moment. His face gave the appearance of masked sadness.

Belarus noticed this and said, "Ah… You don't have to answer."

"Honestly, I don't know the answer myself." He smiled politely. Then, he gestured her to have a seat. "You're hungry, right? I'll make you something to eat."

Belarus tried to get herself onto a comfortable position. She just wasn't used to sitting on a pillow.

"Belarus-chan, what were you and Russia-san doing here?"

"I don't know. I can't remember anything."

Japan turned to look at her in worry. "Could it be amnesia?"

"Maybe."

Once the curry was finished, Japan brought a plate over to Belarus. "Here. This should fill you up."

"Thank you!" She ate her meal gratefully. The food calmed the pain in her stomach. Suddenly, she stopped to look at the plate of curry in front of her, wondering how Japan managed to make the meal taste so delectable.

Japan noticed that she stopped eating. "Is something wrong? You don't like the food?"

"No, no! I love the food!" she immediately said to clear up any misunderstanding, then she felt embarrassed at her sudden reply. "I was just wondering how you made it taste good."

Japan laughed. "I'll teach you next time."

After dinner, Japan showed Belarus to her room. It was small, but cozy. The floor was made of tatami mats, and there was a window with a nice view of the moon. He opened one of the cabinets to take out a futon for her to sleep on.

"Would you like to rest early?" Japan asked.

Belarus nodded.

"Alright then. Good night, Belarus-chan."

"Good night."

Japan closed the door behind him. Belarus sat down on the futon and felt its softness. This was her first time sleeping on something that's not a bed. From where she was seated, she looked up at the moon and wondered when Russia would be coming for her. Her impatience began to grow, so she forced herself to sleep.

_Nii-san, come find me already._

A tear escaped her eye before she began her slumber.

The next day, Belarus woke up startled when she found herself in an unfamiliar environment. Then, she remembered she was in Japan's house and that she was separated from Russia. She sighed as she fixed her hair.

_Wait. Maybe Nii-san already found this place! _She thought optimistically, and opened the sliding door. Behind it, Japan was busy preparing some farming tools. Breakfast was already on the table. There was no sign of Russia.

"Ah, good morning, Belarus-chan! You'll have to eat breakfast alone. I have to work on the field." He collected the last of his tools. "Don't worry. I'm just right outside if you need anything."

_Nii-san didn't come yet._

Belarus tried to hide her disappointment. "I understand. Thank you for the meal." She forced a smile.

Japan noticed the sadness behind the smile, but didn't say anything. "I'll be going now."

"Take care."

He gave one more smile to cheer her up before leaving the house.

Belarus ate breakfast alone and drowned herself in the silence of the room. Outside, it was buzzing with life and sounds of animals living merrily in the forest. Inside the house, it was just her and her deep longing. Only a day passed and she missed Russia so badly already. Bad enough to drive her crazy, but she could still control herself. She had to, since she was currently in the care of Japan.

After breakfast, she washed the dishes carefully and went outside to the veranda. From there, she could see Japan working hard on the field. There was nothing else to do, so she sat down and spaced out.

Japan saw her from the distance and waved. She didn't notice. He saw the sad expression on her face and wanted to do something about it.

Suddenly, he had an idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Belarus snapped out of her daydreams and looked back on the field to check on Japan. She saw that there was he wasn't there anymore. However, some of his tools were still lying around, so he really had been there.

_Wait. Didn't I just see him in the field a while ago?_

Suddenly, she felt a little paranoid. _What if he got abducted?_ _What if the one I saw earlier was his ghost? What if-_

She calmed herself down. He was probably checking on something in the forest. Maybe something caught his eye. She waited for a while. As time passed, she began to become more worried. Thirty minutes after, there was still no sign of Japan.

_I have to look for him! Something must have happened!_

She ran towards the forest shouting his name. She continued running and searching without stopping to rest.

"Japan! Don't leave me alone!" she shouted before tripping over a rock. She fell on a bed of flowers, which she later realized was the same one where she woke up from yesterday.

"Ouch..." She pushed herself up.

"Belarus-chan?"A surprised Japan was standing in front of her with… a rabbit?

"Japan! You're alright!"

"What are you doing here?" He held out his hand and helped her up.

"I was looking for you, since you disappeared for a while. I thought something happened."

"Ah! I'm sorry! I should have told you I was going to be right back."

Belarus fixed her dress and dusted the petals off. "What were you doing anyway?"

Japan looked at the rabbit he was holding and gave it to her. "You looked lonely, so I went to catch a pet for you to keep you company. Do you want to keep him?"

Belarus was surprised when she received the rabbit. _He went off just to look for a pet for my sake?_

She smiled at the fluffy creature. "Are you sure it's alright?"

"Of course. Why don't you give him a name?"

She paused to think. "Pan-chan."

"Pan-chan? It's a cute name."

"It's from your name, since you gave it to me."

Japan laughed. "Is that so? Now, let's get back to the house." He was about to turn and walk when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Thank you," Belarus said shyly.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

On their way back, Belarus examined the white furry creature. She felt an unfamiliar warm feeling inside. "How do you do, Pan-chan?" she asked the rabbit.

When they returned, Japan found a basket for Pan to sleep in. He also brought out a carrot and a cabbage for the rabbit to munch on. Afterwards, he went back to working in the fields. Belarus sat on the veranda playing with her new pet. Once in a while, she glanced at Japan, wondering how she could pay him back for his kindness.

_That's right. I can't just live here freely without giving him anything in return._

When Japan went back to the house for some lunch, Belarus noticed that one of his sleeves had a small tear. She decided that she would make herself useful by mending his clothes.

"Japan-kun! Do you have sewing materials?" she asked.

Japan thought for a moment. "I think I do." He opened a drawer and drew out a small box.

"I can mend the tear on your sleeve… if you want." She paused. "And maybe do some other chores too like cleaning the house, cooking or doing laundry. I don't know how long it will take Nii-san to find me. He might not even come, and I don't want to keep freeloading off you."

Japan smiled. "That will be helpful. Thank you."

She enthusiastically threaded a needle and began fixing up his sleeve. Once she was done, she asked, "Are there more clothes that need mending?"

He shook his head. "Come, I'll teach you how to use the stove here."

Japan led Belarus into the kitchen and taught her how to use the stove. They decided to make stir-fry vegetables together. In the middle of chopping some onions, Japan suddenly chuckled and wiped the tears off his eyes. Belarus stopped chopping the carrots and stared in confusion.

"It's nice having company. I've been living here alone for a long time already, that I've forgotten what it's like to make lunch with someone," he said while recalling a few memories. "Maybe I've been lonely all this time. I just didn't notice."

Belarus looked at him with empathy. "Japan…"

Then, he suddenly felt embarrassed and went back to chopping onions. She noticed the happy expression on his face. It was her first time seeing him that happy.

_Have I ever made Nii-san that happy? _She tried to think of times when she made Russia smile, but could think of none. She became sad. _That's right. Nii-san is afraid of me. Whenever I'm around, he tries to run away. There was never a time that I made him happy._

In the afternoon, they spent time cleaning the house and reading some books together. Belarus learned about the house rules and Japan's usual schedule. Pan joined them, though he was just either looking at them or munching on some vegetables.

Before dinner, Japan brought out a yukata from his room. It had a lovely blue floral pattern. "This was my mother's. I'll lend you her clothes, since you only have that dress to wear."

"Are you sure it's fine for me to wear your mother's clothes?" Belarus asked.

"It's fine. If I didn't have them, I would have lent you my own."

After teaching her how to put it on, he brought her to a path outside which led to a small hot spring. There were some wild flowers growing along the path. Around them were trees with birds perched on them. It was a really short route, so they reached the hot spring immediately.

"You can take a bath here," he said. "I'll go get you some towels." He left following the path back to the house.

The place was peaceful and serene. It was almost sunset, so the sky was beginning to dye itself orange. She began removing her clothes and stepping into the warm spring water. She submerged herself while recalling the day's events.

_It's not so bad living here. It's actually fun. _She smiled to herself. Then suddenly, she remembered Russia. _But if I stay here, I might not see Russia again! I should go out to look for him, but… But…_

She sighed. _I can't leave Japan alone._

"Belarus-chan?" She heard his voice. "I'll leave the towels by the huge rock, ok?"

"Ok! Thank you!" she replied.

"Enjoy your bath."

She washed herself with the rejuvenating water and spent time soaking in. After a while, she stepped out of the spring. The towels were sitting by the huge rock, so she dried herself with those. Then, she proceeded to put on the clothes Japan lent her.

When she returned to Japan's house in the yukata, Japan accidentally dropped the book he was reading. The floral prints suited her well. She looked slightly different in those clothes. In fact, more attractive. He wanted to keep looking at her, but it was rude so he bent down to retrieve his book.

"Japan-kun," she was about to ask.

"It looks good on you," he immediately said.

She was happy to hear it. "Thank you."

He noticed that her hair was uncombed. "Come here. I'll lend you a comb," he said as he rummaged a drawer for one. When he found it, Belarus was standing close to him. His heart almost stopped. Then, it began beating a little faster than usual.

"Here." He gave her the comb.

"Thank you." She combed her hair while Japan tried to get back to reading his book. Once she was done, she went towards the kitchen. "Let's make dinner!"

Later that night, Belarus tossed and turned in her futon.

_Nii-san! Wait for me!_

She was dreaming of Russia.

_Nii-san! Don't leave me! Please don't go!_

She was chasing after Russia's back that was gradually fading away. His sleeve was within an arm's reach. But when she finally caught hold of it, it slipped away and faded between her fingers. While running, she fell into a large dark hole and entered a world where she was all alone.

When she woke up in the middle of the night, she found herself crying. She placed a hand over her chest to calm the pain of loneliness inside. She tried getting back to sleep, but had the same dream again.

She stood up and left her room, taking her pillow with her. She opened the sliding door to Japan's room quietly. Moving towards his futon, she made sure not to make a single sound. She bent down and moved his blanket a little.

"Belarus-chan?" He sleepily said. It turned out he was half-awake.

"I had a bad dream," she whispered. "Can I sleep with you?"

Japan's face turned red. For a moment, he debated with himself about morality and values. Finally, he resigned to his own whims. "Belarus-chan, you're like a kid." He laughed.

She frowned. She didn't like being called a kid.

He moved sideways to give her some space. "Come."

She happily went under the blanket and assumed a comfortable sleeping position beside him.

_Japan is really different from Nii-san. He's a lot gentler. Nii-san never lets me sleep beside him like this._

"Japan-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for being so nice to me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Several days passed. The two got used to living together peacefully. It was a quiet and simple life they lived for those days, unexpectedly filled with the simplest happiness. Japan wished for Belarus to stay with him from now on, but he knew he would have to let go of her eventually. After all, she was waiting for Russia to find her. She had a home waiting for her.

Belarus was hanging the laundry out to dry as she looked at Japan working hard on the field. It was a warm day. The sky barely had any clouds.

When Japan stood up to wipe his sweat, he saw Belarus in front of him with a towel. She began wiping the sweat off his face gently, as if she was handling a fragile porcelain vase. He appreciated the gesture and thanked her, to which she replied with a smile.

Belarus went away to finish hanging the laundry. She looked at the towel, then took a quick glance at Japan thinking, _I don't think I mind staying here forever._

Later, she was about to feed Pan when she realized he was nowhere to be found. She searched the house, the field and areas near the house.

"What's wrong?" Japan asked her.

"Pan-chan is gone," she replied.

"Let's search for him together."

They went back to the flower field, in case Pan returned there. From afar, Belarus caught a glimpse of the rabbit and ran towards it. "There you are!" She scooped up the little ball of white fur into her arms.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice. "I think it was around here somewhere."

_Ni… Nii-san? He really came! _She suddenly became nervous and happy. _Japan was right! He would never abandon me. _After calming herself down, she decided to show herself.

She was about to do that when she heard his next words: "Be careful. Belarus might be nearby. She got really annoying, so I decided to leave her in the flower field about a week ago."

"Oh. Russia! That's very cruel of you," said his companion.

They both laughed.

Belarus froze in place. She felt a hand on her shoulder, which was Japan's. Tears started coming out of her eyes despite how hard she fought to keep them from flowing. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Belarus-chan," Japan whispered.

She suddenly turned back and hugged him while crying. He embraced her tightly for a while, giving her time to calm down. Russia and the stranger already went off to another direction. They were far enough not to hear her sobbing.

When she calmed down, she pulled away from Japan and apologized for suddenly hugging him.

"It looks like I don't have a home to return to anymore," she said sadly.

"That's not true! You can always return to my home," he said with a serious look.

She paused for a moment. "I'm not annoying, am I?"

"You're not! You've been really helpful. I hope you'll continue to live with me…" He suddenly realized that what he said sounded like a marriage proposal. His cheeks turned red.

Belarus giggled. "You're really kind, Japan-kun. Thank you. I'll continue to stay with you."

He smiled. "Let's get back to our home."

Belarus was a little happy inside. _Even if he's just letting me live with him out of pity, I don't mind._

When they went back to the house, they were surprised to find Russia there waiting for them. His companion wasn't with him anymore. When he saw them, he waved casually.

_Why is Nii-san here? _Belarus moved behind Japan.

"Are you alright, Belarus-chan?" Japan whispered.

She nodded.

They approached Russia.

"Japan-san! I have a favor to ask of you," Russia said.

"What is it?" Japan wondered what sort of favor he was asking.

"I need a place to stay for the night. I'll pay, of course."

"Let me think about it…" Japan looked at Belarus, who was still hiding behind him.

Russia noticed her and became shocked. His sudden expression startled the rest. "Japan-san, who is this lovely young lady?"

_Nii-san doesn't recognize me! _She was shocked too. _Maybe it's because my hair is in a bun._

"Ah. This is…" Japan was desperately trying to think of an explanation.

"I'm his wife." Belarus bowed. "It's a pleasure meeting you."

Japan turned red. "Y-Yes. This is my wife, Ruru-chan."

"Japan-san? You never told us you got married!" Russia couldn't stop staring at Belarus. He found her rather attractive in a kimono.

"It was just recent," replied Japan in a soft voice. "Shall we let Russia-san stay for the night, Ruru?"

Belarus smiled artificially. "Why not?"

And so, Japan and Belarus led Russia into the house. As Belarus prepared some tea for their guest, Japan and Russia were updating each other with their lives.

When Belarus served the tea, Russia whispered, "You look beautiful in that kimono, Ruru-chan."

She smiled awkwardly. "Thank you."

Japan narrowed his eyes at Russia.

For the rest of the day, Russia was unusually nice to Belarus. It never crossed his mind that "Ruru" was just actually Belarus in a kimono. He opened doors for her, helped her with whatever she was carrying and gave her several complements. Belarus, on the other hand, didn't know how to react. Russia was never that nice to her. She kept her distance from him, but he always made sure to follow her.

_Nii-san is acting weird. _She thought.

Japan cast a suspicious glance on Russia. He was definitely up to something.

That night, Belarus had to sleep in Japan's room, since Russia was sleeping in her room. Japan already got used to having Belarus sleep beside him. In the past few days, she would sometimes appear in his room saying she had a nightmare. This time, he noticed that she was staying a lot closer to him than usual. After a few seconds, her head was resting on his shoulder.

"B-Belarus-chan?" he said in a whisper. His heart started beating faster.

"It's 'Ruru'. I'm your wife, remember?" she replied. Her eyes were closed.

Japan couldn't tell if she was asleep or not. "Right." He smiled. After a while, he saw that she really was asleep. "Good night, Ruru." He planted a soft kiss on her forehead before going to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Belarus woke up. She turned to her left and smiled when she saw Japan's sleeping face. She needed a glass of water, so she got up and went to the kitchen. On her way there, she found Russia leaning against the wall. It was as if he was waiting for her.

"Can't sleep, Ruru-san?" he asked.

"N-No." She tried to walk past him, but he took hold of her arm.

"Do you like living here?"

"Of course!"

"You're isolated from the world here. Why don't you come with me to see the rest of the world?"

"No," she replied angrily and tried to free her arm from his grip but failed.

"Ruru-chan," his voice became soft. "If only you weren't Japan's wife…" Then almost suddenly, he smirked. "But it doesn't matter." He grabbed her other arm and pushed her against the wall. She struggled to free herself.

"Japan!" she shouted loudly.

In a few seconds, Japan came running out of the room with a sword. "What do you think you're doing?" he shouted angrily.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm running away with your wife," said Russia with a smile. "Better put that sword away or you might accidentally injure Ruru-chan."

Japan thought about it and threw his sword aside. "Let her go, Russia."

"Why should I?"

When Belarus felt that Russia's grip became a little less tight, she took the chance to free her arm. Afterwards, she punched him in the face as hard as she could. He fell on the floor.

"Nii-san, you're such an idiot!" she shouted.

"Nii-san?" Russia was confused.

"Wait!" Japan wanted to stop her.

Belarus removed her clip and let her hair fall. "It's me, Belarus."

"Belarus?" Russia exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So it was you all along," said Russia. He was still confused about his feelings after knowing that Ruru was actually Belarus. "So you married Japan?"

Belarus shook her head. "No."

Russia drew a sigh of relief. "I see. Come. Let's go home then."

She folded her arms and said with determination, "No. I'm staying here with Japan."

"Isn't he just letting you stay here out of pity?" Russia looked at Japan. Belarus remained silent.

"No!" Japan's face told them he was serious. "I'm not letting her stay here out of pity."

"Then why are you letting her stay here then?"

"B-Because…" Japan looked sideways. A red tint was becoming visible on his cheeks. The rest waited for his reason in anticipation. He struggled to get the words out. "I-I love her."

Belarus was surprised to hear his answer. She was even more surprised to find her heart overflowing with happiness.

Russia smirked. "Oh? This is very interesting." Knowing that Japan liked Belarus made his sadistic side kick in. He had the urge to separate them. He tried to think of a way to get Belarus to leave. Then, he had an idea. "Japan! How about we have a match? If you win, I'll let Belarus stay here with you. If I win, I'll take her with me."

"I refuse," said Japan.

Belarus frowned at Russia's challenge. "I'm staying here."

Russia wasn't giving up. "If Japan wins, I'll stay away from this place."

"No."

"I'll include a box of cookies?"

"No."

"And some vodka?"

"No."

He tried making more offers, but no one accepted his challenge. Finally, he said, "Alright. How about if we just play hide and seek? Whoever Belarus finds first will get a kiss from her. Agreed? If she finds Japan first, I'll leave you two alone."

"K-Kiss?" Japan turned red. "For a reward to be a k-kiss…" He glanced at Belarus.

With her arms folded, she gave it some thought and said, "Sure."

Japan was shocked to hear her agree. "Belarus-chan?"

Russia smiled. Of course, he had a plan. While the two were separated, he was going to kidnap Belarus and run off. "Ufufu~Wonderful. Shall we begin?"

"Don't get too cocky. I'm definitely going to find Japan first." Belarus glared at Russia.

Russia was taken aback by her glare. It was the first time she looked at him that way. "I-It's a game of luck."

"I'm giving the rules. Got any problems with that?" She kept her arms folded.

Suddenly, Russia was afraid of her again. He began shaking like a leaf. "N-None."

They all went outside. Belarus then told them the rules: "I'm going to describe a place where I want you to go. If I find both of you there, I will give a riddle to determine the winner. That's all."

She took a deep breath. "A warm place. Refreshing. Calm. A place where I want to be. A place that I love."

Japan was certain he knew where the place was. Immediately, he dashed into the forest and went straight towards the field of flowers. Russia smiled to himself. He quickly turned to grab Belarus. However, she dodged in time and delivered a swift kick against his stomach. It surprised him. She wasted no time and hit him hard at the back of his neck with her hand. He fell down on the ground defeated.

"Nii-san, you're too predictable," Belarus said as she placed a foot on him. "Did you forget? I've always been watching you. Of course I know your usual schemes."

Russia sighed and smiled. "Sorry, Belarus. I should have treated you better."

"Nii-san…" She looked at him sadly.

"It's only when I lost you that I realized how important you are."

"I'm going to let you go now. Please leave." Her chest was painful. She didn't want to hear those words.

"Belarus, will you please come back home with me?" he pleaded.

"I can't." She looked away.

He was afraid to ask. "Why?"

"Because I love Japan-kun." Then, everything went silent. She released him and allowed him to stand. "Goodbye, Nii-san. We'll meet again someday."

Russia sighed. "You're not going to finish the game, are you?"

"Of course I will," she said. "You're the one messing up the game. You'll have to be disqualified. That makes Japan-kun the winner."

"You've chosen Japan-san to be the winner from the start. It's not fair." He frowned.

"Well, you're not playing fair either!" Belarus walked off towards the forest. "Don't even think about trying to kidnap me again!"

Her steps slowly became bigger. Soon, she was running. She wanted to see Japan as soon as possible.

Once she got to the flower field, she stopped. The place was illuminated by the moon and stars. Japan was standing there in the middle of the field carrying what looked like a bouquet of flowers. She could only see his dark figure from where she stood.

He gave a warm smile once he saw her. "Belarus-chan…"

She ran to him.

He was afraid to ask. "Did I win?"

"You won." She smiled.

"Really?" He appeared relieved. Then, he gave her the bouquet of flowers. "Ah! I picked these for you while waiting. I'll arrange them for you at home once I find a good vase."

"Thank you," she said happily as she stared at the variety of flowers in the bouquet.

An awkward silence followed.

"Um…Your reward." Her cheeks turned red.

Japan's face too became like a tomato. "I-If it's too much of a bother, you don't have to do it."

She shook her head. "No, I want to." She slowly moved closer to him.

"W-Wait!" He said. "I-I have to prepare my heart first."

She giggled. "Japan-kun, you look so flustered right now."

He placed a hand on his cheek. "S-Sorry. Shall we continue?"

She moved forward slowly and pressed her lips against his. It was a gentle kiss that lasted a while. Once they pulled away, both of them wished to share another one. However, Japan was too nervous to ask for another one.

Belarus started to speak, "The place I was describing in the game isn't the flower field."

"Eh? Then why am I the winner?" Japan was confused.

"I was actually describing you." She turned her head to hide her face. "It didn't matter where you went, just as long as you were there."

He smiled. "Isn't that cheating?"

"I make up the rules, remember?" She turned and smiled back.

"B-Belarus-chan…" He said nervously. "I'll say it again." He took a deep breath and gathered enough courage to say,"I-I love you."

She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too."

His smile widened. "Really?" Then, he hugged her tightly. She accidentally dropped the bouquet. After he pulled away, he picked up the flowers and held out a hand. "Shall we go home now?"

Belarus pulled him closer. Their arms were intertwined. "Japan-kun, is it alright if I pretend to be your wife for a bit longer?"

Japan paused to think. "I have a better idea. Why don't we just get married?"

She smiled. _Marriage, huh?_

"Then, Japan-kun, I leave myself in your care."

**~Fin~**


	5. Extra

Extra Chapter

While Belarus was hanging the laundry to dry, she looked at the wedding ring around her finger and smiled to herself. Suddenly, she noticed a little bunny that resembled Pan. It was slowly hopping past her. She decided to follow it. Eventually, it led her to Pan. But he wasn't alone. Beside him was a female rabbit with her offspring gathered in a nest beside her.

Belarus immediately ran to find Japan. "Japan-kun!"

Japan placed down the bucket of water he was carrying. He was startled to hear her shout. "Is something wrong, Belarus?"

"Come with me!" She pulled him and ran.

"W-What's going on?" He was confused.

She showed him Pan's family all cuddled up together in the nest. Japan smiled and knelt down beside the rabbits. "It looks like Pan also found himself a companion. Shall we give her a name?" He paused to think. "How about 'Ruru-chan'?"

Belarus giggled. "It's a cute name." She stared at the rabbits. "Pan and Ruru, huh?"

As she continued to stare at the nest, she decided to ask, "Japan-kun, do you want children?"

The question caught him by surprise. He glanced at the nest and gave it some thought. "Yes. Some day."

"Then…"

He stood up and placed a hand on her head. "We don't have to rush into it." He smiled.

"You're right. It's an important decision." She returned his smile.

Japan gave her a kiss on the forehead and whispered into her ear, "One day, I want to start a family with you, Belarus. That is my deepest wish." He moved back. "Excuse me. I must get back to work."

Belarus watched her husband walk away.

_Then, I'll make sure it's granted._

_Because I, too, wish the same._

She giggled to herself and went back to hanging the laundry.


End file.
